The One Who Could Be King
by SkyKingCrow
Summary: AU/Original My Name is Alexander D. Simmons and this is my story of my journey to the Pro Circuit so that I can become the World Champion but it isn't easy to get there trust me but a lot weird crap is happening too like this gold light calling themselves My Avatar and what really happened to me as a kid? Well why do we find out together? Stand up the VANGUARD!


**I don't own Vanguard Bushiroad does whoever told that I did is clearly crazy and if you could point in the direction of whoever told you this so I could beat them with my "beat the crazy people with me" stick that would a big help to me… oh they're over there thanks **

**CHAPTER ONE**

**RIDE THE VANGAURD!**

The world is a big place filled with many things and many people and right now a game called Cardfight Vanguard is what has most peoples attention to the point where it seems that everyone plays the game with there even being a professional players. Our story doesn't follow these pros thou in stead it follows a high school boy in fact this story follows me back when life was a lot simpler now where's a good place to star? Oh I now the day I first got my deck is a good.

"Hey, hey, can't we just talk this out Kiskimo-" I tried to reason with him before I kick in the gut. "There isn't any talking to be done you were supposed to pay today and the fact of the matter is you didn't so this is your punishment ." Kishimoto said before him and his gang started to kick the crap out of me.

"Crap! Guys there's a teacher coming we got to get out of here!" said the one keeping watch. "Fuck remember Crow it'll be twice as much tomorrow!" Kishimoto yelled before getting one last kick in on me and running away. As they were starting to get out of site I began to pick myself up and holding my gut started to head to the station for the train ride home.

After I got to the station I paid for the ticket for the train waited for a bit and when my train showed up I got on it and made my way to the second half of my trip home. My names Alexander D. Simmons but everyone calls me Alex or Crow, I got that nickname at the start of high school where I met Kishimoto and said it was a perfect fit for me a weak bird that can't do anything other then run away fits really well according to Kishmoto. The train reaches my stop I get off and begin to walk home. It isn't that far of a walk only a little over 15 minutes but I always find myself stopping in front of the card shop on my way home I want to go inside but I don't have a deck or more like my deck isn't done yet I'm still waiting for some cards in the mail _wait wasn't today the day when they were supposed to show up today… yeah it is I got to hurry home!_ After that thought I began to run home to see if my cards showed up.

I got home quicker then normal cause I ran to see if my cards showed up much too the pain of my body but I've gotten beat worse. I open my front door and am hit with the sounds of chatter and the smell of booze. _Well not like I get this everyday after I get home. _My house is a bar on the ground floor and a rather popular one at that called "It's darkest before the dawn" my grandpa picked the name because when he opened it he was in big money troubles and saw this as a last ditch effort and low and be hold it became one of the best in the city. I begin to make my way to the stairs that lead to the house part of the bar saying my greetings to all the regulars and more then a few of them noticing that I got my ass kicked, almost made to the stairs when my mom one of the waitresses here sees me and says "Welcome home Ale- oh my god what happened to you honey?" Crap she saw me the only thing I can say is "It's nothing Mom I just fell down some stairs at school," "Bull if you fell down the stairs you'd be in the hospital and the school would of called us regard less of that," she said in response _sometimes I wish I didn't get a really smart mother. _"Jessica would you get Alex some ice for his head I think I found a bump on his head and bring the first aid kit too."

"Mom there's no bump on m- OW!" I was about to say but turns out I have a bump on my head and it hurts when someone presses on it.

My Mom dragged me to the bar top and sat me down in one of the open seats while Jessica brings ice and the first aid kit. My Mom's woman in her 30's with shoulder length reddish color who every guy in the bar thinks is a beauty of a woman who came down from heaven. She begins doing some first aid and I sit there waiting for her to be done with it so I can head upstairs "Alright I'm done honey now can you do me a favor and tell your Dad to get off his lazy ass and come down to do his job as the barkeep?" she asked me before I got up to head upstairs I said I'd get him and went to the house part of the bar.

I pulled out my keys and unlocked the front door and headed inside. The place really isn't that special looking for some reason the house part of the bar has two floors the fist floor has the kitchen, family room, the bathroom, and Grandpa's office and the second floor is where everyone's bedrooms are. I take off my shoes and head towards the family room too see if my Dad was there and low and behold he was there

"Hey Dad Mom says to get off your lazy ass and get to work."

"Are those your words or your Moms?"

"Moms."

"Alright off to work then"

My Dad is a man in his 30's with an average build and brown hair. The thing with my Dad is that he isn't so much lazy as he is really tired all the time I mean the guy falls asleep while standing up as well as being able to fall asleep anywhere and I mean anywhere. The only reason I can find way my Grandpa let him marry my Mom is because according to all the regulars and Grandpa himself the makes the best cocktails they ever had again according to them not me I'm underage at this point. So Dad heads back down to the bar and I head to my room. I throw my bag over to my bed and pull out the chair to my deck and right in front of me there's an envelop on top of my deck. I pick it up and turn it over to see the sender, after seeing who sent it I happily open it and pull out the cards inside and then pull the rest of my deck and shuffle them into my deck and just look at it for a little pit thinking of all the effort that it took to get this deck together man was it a pain in the ass but it was all worth it in the end.

After all that I grab my TV remote and turn it on and flip it to the Vanguard channel to watch some of the cardfights. It was the end of a tournament that had been going on all day and I could tell this was the final turn.

**Narukami player: Damage 5/2 flipped**

**Cards in hand 3**

**cards in soul 2**

**Units 5**

**Gold Paladin Player: Damage5/3 flipped **

**Cards in hand 4**

**Cards in soul 2**

**Units 6**

"This is it **FINAL TURN!**"

The Gold Paladin player was scared at this declaration because something was telling me that this player had the skill to back this up.

"Stand and draw." said the Narukami player (cards in hand 4) Embodiment of Thunder Brake out of your cage and Descend to the battle field! Override the Vanguard! **Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion**! (Power11000 Grade 3 Narukami)" his last vanguard transformed into a giant red dragon with yellow, red, and blue armor covered in lightning with a Spear in one hand and a Varja in the other as well as having wings that looked like they were made of lightning.

"Call **Dijin of the Lightning Flash **(Grade 3 Narukami 10000 power)(Cards in Narukami players hand 3) the Narukami player call a demon with blue skin with yellow spikes on it's shoulders to the left of Vermillion

"Now go over the limit **LIMIT BREAK!" **he yelled while flipping over 3 damage and at the same time Vermillion let out a roar while summoning lightning around himself.

"Vermillion gains 2000 power and can attack your entire front row in one attack! Now with a boost from Photon Bomber Wyvern Vermillion attacks your entire front row but not before Wyverns skill activates when you have three or more damage he gives another 4000 power when he boost the vanguard!" he says while Vermillion power jumps up too 23000.

"I wont guard my rearguards but I'll guard Pellinore with Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth, Silent Punisher, and Speeder Hound (Total shield 20000)!" the Gold Paladin play yelled while throwing his cards down it was all he could guard with as the last card in his hand was another copy of White Hare in the Moon's Shadow Pellinore (Grade 3 Gold Paladin Power 10000)

"**GO VERMILLION THUNDERBOLT!" **the Narukami player yelled as Vermillion summoned two bolts of lightning to hit Knight of Superior Skill Beaumains (Grade 2 Royal Paladin Power 10000) and Sacred Guardian Beast Nemean Lion (Grade 2 Royal Paladin Power 8000) and the play sent them to the drop zone.

"Check the Drive Trigger" The Narukami player said before flipped the top card of his deck which glowed red "**Old Dragon Mage **(Grade 0 Narukami Power 5000 Draw Trigger +5000 power to one unit and draw a card) Draw Trigger 5000 power to Vermillion and I draw one now second check" The next card glowed yellow "**Malevolent Dijnn** (Grade 0 Narukami Power 4000 Critical Trigger +5000 Power and Critical +1) get Critical Trigger all effects to Vermillion that puts Vermillion at 33000 which is enough to hit you." Vermillion Roared and flew over to Pellinore's half of the field and was about to slash him but Gareth, Silent Punisher, and Speeder Hound all charged at Vermillion in hope of stopping him but Vermillion just slashed them all down one by one, Pellinore seeing the opening that his allies gave him rushed Vermillion but the dragon saw that coming and slashed at the knight with his spear, Pellinore using his speed was able to dodge the attack by the skin of his teeth and cut the spear in two while he was at it but Vermillion seeing the perfect chance hit the golden knight with his vaja smashing Pellinore into the ground leaving a crater where he was smashed and inside that crater Pellinore began to fade away.

"Damage Trigger Check first" the card glowed green "**Elixir Sommelier **(Grade 0 Gold Paladin Power 5000 Heal Trigger Heal one Damage and +5000 to one unit ) I heal one and give the power to Pellinore" the Royal Paladin play said with a joy meanwhile on the field Pellinore stopped fading away grabbed one of his swords and used it as a crutch to pull himself up. He then remembered that Vermillion had Critical two "Second Check (White Hare in the Moon's Shadow Pellinore) no trigger I lose" the Gold Paladin player said with sadness in his voice and on the field Pellinore lost the last of his strength and began to fall as he faded away and his units soon followed Vermillion however let out a great roar of victory has the rest of the fields volumetric display disappeared.

"The winner is Louis Simmons!" the referee yelled announcing Louis as the winner. He shortly after being named the winner picked up his cards and walked over to his opponent and extended his hand. "Nice fight" Louis said with a big grin on his face and which point his opponent took his extended hand and they had a respect sportsman hand shake.

"Man Louie you just don't ever lose man." I said as if my oldest brother could hear me. Yeah the guy who just won is my oldest brother and he's one of the best players in the pro circuit and many people say he's on his way to being the world champ then again they say that about all of my siblings yeah I'm the youngest of four siblings there's my oldest brother Louie who entered the pro circuit when he was 18 and has been there the longest since he's in his late 20's right now then there's my sister Tiffany who entered when she was 19 and is in her mid-20's with a win/loss record almost as good as Louie's who almost never loses and then there's the second youngest my last brother Zak who entered when he was 17 and has been there the least amount of time since he's almost 20 years old at this point but they say he's going to be one of the all time best with the way he's going. And then there's me who didn't get a deck until he was 16 only cause his Grandpa's forcing him to inherit the bar cause he's the only one who hasn't become a pro and is doing everything in his (Grandpa) to make sure he doesn't. I love my Grandpa in all but I don't want to take over the bar none of us did so the first chance they got they started making the path to there dream's while I'm still trying to find a way to so much as play the game with out getting yelled at and having my cards burned…ok maybe he wouldn't go that far but still he doesn't want me to play the game.

"It wont be that much longer till I'm with all of you guys and when we meet on that world stage I'm going to be the one standing on top between the four of us." I said in a determined voice as it's my dream to be the world champion of the vanguard world and I knew that in order to do so I'd have to beat my siblings

"And it wont be too much longer until I can finally meet you my Avatar." I said while picking up my deck and looking at the front card. After that nothing really happened for the rest of the night and the only things that was any different in the morning that was different was that I told my Mom that I'd be going to a friend's house after school so I wouldn't be home after school till late which was a lie as I was going to a card shop that was on the route home that I take home and school was equally uneventful as the morning as Kishmoto was at school today much to my happiness. On the way home like I said I would I stopped at the shop that was on the my route home. The shop was called Card Heaven I always thought the name was cool and just standing in front of the shop made me very nervous as while I've walk past the shop every day I've never been inside it before.

"Come on Alex if you don't take this first step you'll never become champ." I said trying to motivate myself but it wasn't working and I was about to turn around and walk away when I felt someone push me towards the shop and say "Go this is what you wanted right?" I turned around to see who said that but there was no one there the street of clear with me being the only one in site. "Who the…?" I found myself asking as what happened couldn't of happened but what whoever said that is what got me to go into the shop.

Once inside I was taken aback by it's inside with walls covered posters of Vanguard cards and lot's of people playing there own matches of I assume vanguard with there being a really large mechanical table with a glass looking box on top of it in the middle of the store that two people were playing on. I walk farther in to try to get a better look at the table when I'm greeted by the voice of a old man "Welcome to Card Heaven how can I help you?" A rather old looking man asked as he greeted me "Hello what's up with that-" I was about to ask when I heard "**Asura Kaiser Finish Hold!**" I heard someone say with a voice that sounded way too much like a voice I didn't want hear. I turn around to confirm who was speaking and it was my worst fear "Alright you get out of here you… wait Crow? What are you doing here?" Kishimoto says as he gets up from his table and walks over to me with his gang followers soon after.

"So Crow did you come to pay the money you owe me?" Kishimoto said with a evil looking smile while wrapping his arm around me.

"No I came here to uh…have some cardfights." I said with a very nervous voice _crap he's going to beat the crap out of me…again_

"Oh you're here for some cardfights huh well why do we have one?"

"uh well sur-"

"But if we do this why don't we make it interesting?" he said with hidden malice

"What do you mean interesting?"

"Well if I win you have too pay triple what you owe me and…you give me your deck."

The bells were going off in my head every single one of them telling me _no don't take it if you lose your dream will be forever lost to you don't do it just DON'T DO IT!_

"Alright _what the hell are you doing!? _but if I win you and your gang have to stop bullying me. _hurry there's still time take it back_" I said to my bully with a determination in my voice that I didn't know I had

"Alright it's a deal then and looks like we're lucky the good table is open, hey manager is it alright if me and Crow have our fight over there?" Kishimoto asked the old man at the counter who was the manager.

"Fine with me as long as it's a good fight." the manager answered

"Great alright Crow follow me." Kishimoto said as he was walking over to the weird looking table in the middle of the shop.

I followed him to the table and while he got one end of it I went to the other it was then that I found out what kind of table this is, "Motion Figure System!?" I said in utter shock "But wait these don't work without fight gloves and I don't see any here how are we going to get to work?" I asked cause I really didn't see any gloves there weren't any attached to the table and the manager didn't give us any.

"Crow this table is a special kind of Motion Figure System it doesn't need the glove it uses our voice to tell what cards are being played as for why the pro's don't use this set up I got no idea." Kishimoto said answering both the question I asked and the one I was about to ask.

So without any more questions I pulled out my deck from it's blue deck box and began to look for my starting vanguard and once I found it I placed it facedown on the vanguard cycle, I shuffled my deck and drew my opening hand and sent three cards back to the deck and after redrawing three cards I checked to make sure Kishimoto had done with his hand and after seeing that he was done we play a game of rock paper scissors which Kishimoto won which meant he was going first.

"This is your last chance to back out Crow you sure you don't want to just pay me the money and be done with this?" Kishimoto asked I a very taunting voice.

"I'm sure just like I'm sure I'll beat you _WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING!?_." I said with a very determined voice.

"Bold words for someone who's never fought back before." He said very clearly angry at what I said.

With neither of us wanting to talk anymore we place our hands on our face down vanguards and the top of the table began to move ceiling leaving a gape between .

"Stand up!" We said together

"The…" I said by myself

"VANGUARD!" We flipped over our starters

"**Battleraizer** (Grade 0 Nova Grappler 3000 Power)!" Kishimoto yelled as a large red and white robot appeared in front of Kishimoto.

"**Wingal Brave **(Grade 0 Royal Paladin 5000 Power)!" I said with what little valor I had as a blue dog with wings, white armor, and a dagger in it's mouth appeared in font of me.

"Royal Paladin's? Seeing who your sibling are I thought you'd be a Kagero player." Kishimoto said in shock.

"What does my siblings have anything to do with what deck I play?" I asked with anger in my voice.

"Narukami, Tachikaze, and Murakumo these are the clans your siblings use notice anything they have in common?"

"They'll all clans of the Dragon Empire." I said coldly

"Yeah they are and wouldn't you want complete the pattern with Kagero?"

"I felt like doing my own thing besides I don't like the Kagero play style and I like how the Royal Paladins play now can we just get on with the game." I said with clear annoyance in my voice.

"Alright Alright I'll get on with it draw (cards in hand 6). Ride **Screamin and Dancin Announer Shout** (Grade 1 Nova Grappler 7000 Power) Battleraizer skill activates which lets me move him to the Rearguard." Kishimoto said as he moved Battleraizer to the spot behind his vanguard while on the field the large red and white robot transformed into an alien with tentacles for arms and legs with a bow tie sunglasses and a head set with Battleraizer showing up behind him. Now I activate Shouts skill by putting him at rest I can send one card from my hand to the drop zone and draw a card." he said as he send The Gong (Grade 0 Nova Grappler 5000 power Draw Trigger) and drew his card. "With that I'll end my turn."

**Alex: Cards in Hand 5**

**Damage 0**

**Cards in Soul 0**

**Units 1**

**Kishimoto: Cards in Hand 5**

**Damage 0**

**Cards in Soul 0**

**Units 2**

"Alright my turn draw (cards in hand 6). I ride **Little Sage Marron **(Grade 1 Royal Paladin 8000 Power) and Wingal Brave's skill activates which let's me move him to the Rearguard." I moved brave to the spot behind my vanguard and when I looked up I was expecting to see a young boy with blond hair as my vanguard but instead I saw myself in Marrons clothes with my long blood red hair and everything "What the hell why am I up there!?" I asked in utter shock as I really didn't expect to see myself up on the field.

"That is a really good question why does your vanguard look like you?" Kishimoto ask

with curiosity "Well you can find out why later lets just get back to the game."

"Right anyway call **Knight of Friendship Kay **(Grade 1 Royal Paladin 7000 Power)." I said as I placed the card to the right of Marron and on the field a young knight with brown hair, white armor, and a spear in one hand and a sword on his back showed up on the right of Marron. I put Kay at rest "Kay attacks Shout!" Kay began charge at shout with his spear at the ready to slash Shout.

"No guard." Kishimoto declared

Kay slashed Shout and Shout screamed _Why! _Kay then returned to his spot next to Marron.

"Damage trigger check." Kishimoto said as he turned over the top card of his deck to reveal **NGM Prototype **(Grade 2 Nova Grappler 8000 Power) and put it in the damage zone. "Now with a boost from Wingal Brave Marron attacks your Vanguard (Total Power 13000)."

"No guard." he declared once more.

"Drive Trigger check." I said as I turned over the top card of my to reveal **Knight of Silence Gallatin **(Grade 2 Royal Paladin 10000 Power)

Marron Began to glow blue to show that he was getting boosted and he then took to the air and began to chant a spell, after he was done charging he pointed his index and middle fingers at Shout and Shoots lightning at it with Shout screaming _OWWW! _

"Damage Trigger Check," he said as turned over to top card to show Moai the Great (Grade 3 Nova Grappler 10000 Power) "Turn End."

**Alex: Cards in hand 5**

**Damage 0**

**Cards in soul 0**

**Units 3**

**Kishimoto: Cards in hand 5**

**Damage 2**

**Cards in soul 0**

**Units 2**

"My turn then draw (Cards in Hand 6)." Kishimoto said as he started his turn "Ride **Genocide Jack **(Grade 2 Nova Grappler 11000 Power)!" He yelled as he slammed his card on top of his old one and on the field Shout transformed in to a giant almost dragon looking robot that was slanted over. "Now call **King of Sword **(Grade 2 Nova Grappler 10000 Power), **Queen of Heart **(Grade 1 Nova Grappler 6000 Power), and **Tough Boy **(Grade 1 Nova Grappler Power 8000)." He said as he placed the King and Queen in the Column to the right of Jack and Tough Boy to the top left Column while a robotic king and queen showed up to the right of Jack and a odd turtle looking one showed up to his left. "Now it's time to rev jack into full blast I counter blast one to have him lose restraint." he said as he flipped one card in his damage zone and Jack let out a huge roar at getting fully powered up.

"Now Tough Boy attacks Marron." he said as he put his card at rest.

"No guard." I declared

Tough Boy run up to Marron and punched him in the face and then kicked him in the gut and Tough Boy went to his place to the left of Jack.

"Damage check." I said while I turned over the top card of my deck which was **Swordsman of the Explosive Flames Palamedes** (Grade 3 Royal Paladin 10000 Power).

"Now with a boost from Battleraizer Jack attacks your vanguard now Battleraizers skill activates giving Jack another 3000 power and when Jack is the vanguard if he's boosted by a Nova Grappler he gets another 5000 power!" Kishimoto declared as Jacks power jumped to 22000.

"No guard." I said once more.

"Drive Check." he said as the top card of his deck was shown to be **Asura Kaiser **(Grade 3 Nova Grappler 11000 Power)

While Marron was still dazed from Tough Boys attack Jack rushes Marron who had almost no time to look at who was in front of him before he got shot into the air with Jacks tail and got blasted many times by Jacks laser many times sending Marron higher and higher with each blast.

"Damage check." I said again as I showed the top card of my deck which was **Flash Shield Iseult **(Grade 1 Royal Paladin 6000 Power)

Kay and Wingal Brave fearing for Marrons life at this point both rushed at Jack with each of the aiming of one of his legs to throw him off balance after which they tackled Jack in his chest and sent him flying back his normal spot.

"Now with a boost from Queen of Heart King of Sword attacks Marrron and Queen's skill activates when she's boosting king he gets another 4000 power!" Kishimoto said with a voice that gave the feeling that he think's that he's already won.

"No Guard." I said for the third time this turn.

Kay and Wingal Brave were all set up to catch Marron but King of Sword and Queen of Hearts knocked the both of them away from the spot to catch Marron and then jumped up to Marrons height and did a combo attack on him sending him to the ground at a rate much faster then before, and after hitting the ground Kay and Wingal helped Marron on to his feet after which they returned to their normal places.

"Check the Damage Trigger." I said as I flipped the top card of my deck which glowed red and showed **Margal** (Grade 0 Royal Paladin 4000 Power Draw Trigger) "Get Draw Trigger I add the power to Marron and Draw one card." I said as I drew a card.

"Cause I used Battleraizer's skill he returns to the deck." he said as he picked up Battleraizer and shuffled him back into his deck and as he put his deck back in the deck zone he said "It's your move Crow."

**Alex: Cards in hand 6**

**Damage 3**

**Cards in Soul 0**

**Units 3**

**Kishimoto: Cards in Hand 4**

**Damage 2/1 flipped**

**Cards in Soul 1**

**Units 3**

"Stand and draw." I said at the start of my turn standing all my units and drawing a card (Cards in hand 7).

"Crow you should just give up now just from the fact that you took all those hits I can tell you have a bunch of useless cards in your hand there's no way you can win." Kishimoto said in a very taunting voice

"That's where your wrong Kishimoto there isn't a single useless card in my deck let alone my hand." I said back to him with a confident voice "In fact as long as I have this card with me there's no way I can lose." I said in the same voice while holding the card I was talking about.

"Well then if your so sure about this all powerful card then let's see it!" Kishimoto demanded as he saw what I said to as disrespect

"Your wish shall be granted. Legendary Hero come forth and lead the holy knights to victory! **RIDE THE VANGUARD! MY AVARTAR BLASTER BLADE! **(Grade 2 Royal Paladin 9000 Power)" I yelled as I slammed my new vanguard on top of my old one and as I did this Marron was enveloped in a pillar of light soon after word a white sword appeared in front of the pillar and a hand reached out to the sword and after getting the sword a silhouette of the some one inside the pillar appeared and he held the sword over his head and slashed down unleashing a near blinding light from the table, while everyone who was watching the fight even Kishimoto blocked their eye's from the light I continued to look at the table as I wasn't going to miss the first ride of my avatar. When the light finally died down were Marron once was now stood a knight with white armor the large white sword from before and he also had my face and my long blood red hair coming down from his helmet.

"So this is the legendary Blaster Blade huh don't look that great to me." Kishimoto said trying to keep his cool before Blaster Blade.

"You may think that now but you wont think that for much longer as I activate Blaster Blade's skill." I flipped over to damage "Counterblast." Blaster Blade's sword the Blaster Blade opened up on the sides and began to charge energy.

"**GO PINPOINT BURST!**" I yelled as a beam shot out from the Blaster Blade and it hit Tough Boy sending him to the drop zone. "Now I move Kay to the back and call Knight of Silence Gallatin and **Knight of Loyalty Bedivere **(Grade 2 Royal Paladin 9000 Power) and **Pongal **(Grade 1 Royal Paladin)." I said I moved Kay to the spot behind him placed Bedivere a knight with armor in the same style as Kay with two katana's in to spot where Kay was and Gallatin a samurai looking warrior with a cloth over his eye's and Pongal a mechanical looking dog with blue armor and white hair coming out of his helmet in the column to the left of Blaster Blade in the front and back respectfully.

"Now Pongal's skill counterblast." I flipped over my last clear damage and moved Pongal to the soul. "Now I can bring one **Soul Saver Dragon **(Grade 3 Royal Paladin 10000 Power) from my deck to my hand." I looked though my deck and found one Soul Saver Dragon took it out from the deck added it to my hand, shuffled my deck and put it back where it should be.

"Call Margal and I use his skill to move him to the soul to give 3000 to one unit and I choose Blaster Blade." I said as I put another mechanical looking dog but this time with red armor in the stack of cards under my vanguard and Blaster Blade glowed white from the power boost.

"Now Gallatin attacks King of Sword." I put the card at rest and Gallatin began to charge at King of Sword.

"Guard with The Gong, (Shield 5000)." Kishimoto put his card in the guard zone and a robot with a gong theme showed up in front of King of Sword, Gallatin slash The Gong and then clashed with King of Sword but it didn't last long as King of Sword kicked him away.

"Now with a boost from Wingal Brave Blaster Blade attacks Genocide Jack (Total Power 17000)." Blaster Blade charges at Jack ready to strike him.

"Guard with Wall Boy (Shield 10000)." a robot with a shield on it's left arm showed up to protect Jack.

"Drive Trigger Check." I turned over the top card of my deck "Toypugal no trigger." Blaster Blades attack was stopped by Wall Boys shield and was pushed back to his normal spot.

"Bedivere attacks Jack with a boost from Kay and his skill activates too giving him another 3000 power (Total Power: 19000)." Bedivere and Kay both charge at Jack.

"No guard." he declared Kay and Bedivere did a compo attack on Jack. "Damage Check." he turns over the top card of his deck "(King of Sword) no trigger."

"Turn end." I declared

**Alex: Cards in Hand 4**

**Damage 3/3 flipped**

**Cards in Soul 3**

**Units 5**

**Kishimoto: Cards in Hand 2**

**Damage 3/1 flipped**

**Cards in Soul 1**

**Units 3**

"Well looks like this is the end of the fight what do your siblings always say… oh yeah **FINAL TURN!**" Kishimoto declared making me gulp.

"Now stand and draw (3 cards in hand) Great Champion come forth and bring a finish hold **Ride Asura Kaiser**!" Jack transformed into a large robot with red armor and six arms each holding a different weapon. "Now call **Death Army Guy **(Grade 1 Nova Grappler 7000 Power) and **Death Army Lady **(Grade 2 Nova Grappler 9000 Power)!" Two robot with a similar designed appeared to the left of Asura Kaiser one with a female theme and the other with a male theme.

"Now with a boost from Guy, Lady attacks Blaster Blade (Total Power 16000)." Lady and Guy both charged Blaster Blade.

"Guard with **Bringer of Good Luck Epona **(Grade 0 Royal Paladin 5000 Power Critical Trigger Shield 10000)." I put my card in the guard cycle and a young knight riding beetle showed up in front of Blaster Blade and charged at the robots. The robots made quick work of Epona as Guy round house kicked him and Lady did a uppercut to the beetle Epona was riding on sending both in to the air and both robots kicked them into the ground cause Epona to faded away and the robots returned to their charge at Blaster Blade. When they reached Blaster Blade they tried to do the same thing they did to Epona but having just seen the attack Blade blocked the kick with his sword and when the uppercut came he dodged it, pushed Guy away and moved in to slash Lady but the moment Guy was pushed away they both retreated to their normal spots and Blade returned to his normal stance.

"Now with a boost from Queen King attacks Blade." King charged Blade.

"No guard." I declared

When King reached Blade the two clashed their swords with each of ones slashes being met with one from the other, it seemed like this would go on forever but it was stopped when Queen from out of nowhere and attacked Blade forcing him to block that attack and take one from King after which they returned to their normal spots.

"Damage Check." I turn over the top card of my deck "Knight of Silence Gallatin no trigger." I put the card in the damage zone.

"Asura Kaiser attacks Blaster Blade!"

"I Guard with **Floral **(Grade 0 Royal Paladin 5000 Power Stand Trigger + 5000 to one unit and stand one rearguard Sheild 10000)." Asura began to charge Blaster Blade who at this point was sick of having the enemy come to him began to charge at Asura.

"Twin Drive check first." he turned over the top card of his deck "**Top Gun **(Grade 3 Nova Grappler 10000 Power) now Death Army Ladies and Guys skill activate when I Drive Check a Grade 3 Nova Grappler they stand back up and now for Asura Kaiser's Skill when it has the same requirements as Lady and Guy and lets me stand one of my rearguards and I pick King of Sword." _Come on don't be a Grade 3 please don't be a Grade 3 _"Second Check." he turned over the next card "Death Army Guy no trigger and not a Grade 3." I let out a sigh of relief at seeing that it was nether a Grade 3 or a trigger.

Asura and Blaster Blade jumped into the air and began to fight, with Asura looking to have the lead with his multiple weapons but Blaster Blade was able to keep up some how and after awhile Blade was able to gain the lead and after dodging an attack from the arm with the double ended sword he jumped on to that arm and began to run up it and when he reached Asura's face Blade punched him in the face and sent Asura flying back to his to his normal spot.

"King of Sword attacks Blaster Blade."

"Gallatin intercepts."

King of Sword jumped up to Blaster Blade to attack him but Gallatin jumped in front of Blaster Blade to take the hit for him, Blade sad to see his friend fade away kicks King away as a sort of pay back for what he did.

"Lady attacks with a boost from Guy."

"No Guard."

Lady and Gut both heel dropped Blade sending him crashing to the ground where he hit a rock and was covered in its rumble.

"Damage Check," I turned over my top card "**Star Call Trumpeter **(Grade 2 Royal Paladin 8000 Power) no trigger."

They went for another blow only to be ambushed by Kay and Bedivere each taking each others grade counterpart. The fight between swords, spears, and lasted for a bit till Blaster Blade got out rumble he was in and slashed Death Army Lady in the back and did a round house kick of his to her and then turned his sword into pinpoint burst mode and started to shoot Death Army Guy causing him to back away to where Lady to got shoot off to so he could regroup with her. But by the time he go to her the Paladin's had caught up to them and where ready to end them then and there but Asura Kaiser had also caught up to where his Death Army teammates where and using two arms for each Paladin to push them away and give time for Lady and Guy to return to there normal spots. After seeing that they had gotten there safely he himself returned to his normal spot, Kay and Bedivere were about to charge all them but Blade stopped them seeing as the moment they went over there they'd die for sure.

"Turn end." Kishimoto declared

**Alex: Cards in Hand 2**

**Damage 5/3 flipped**

**Cards in Soul 1**

**Units 3**

**Kishimoto: Cards in Hand 2**

**Damage 3/1 flipped**

**Cards in Soul 1**

**Units 5**

_I need to win this turn but I don't have needed for Soul Saver Dragons soul blast and even if my next card was Palamedes he can guard one attack no problem and there's no guarantee of me getting a critical trigger dammit there's almost no way for me to win this turn I'm going to lose… _"Don't give up my vanguard." I heard a voice say and before I knew it I was no longer in the card shop and instead was in a valley much like the one on the on the table "What the where am I?" I found myself asking as I had no idea where I was. "Don't give up my vanguard." I heard the same voice say again but this time I turned to see who was speaking and was shocked to see who speaking "Bla… Blaster Blade!? But how is this possible!?"

"You'll understand one day but for now we have a much more pressing issue at hand."

"The fight right?"

"Yes."

"Blaster Blade I'm sorry but I just can't win not with the cards in my hand." I said very sadly.

"Come on where's the guy who worked day and night to get all get all of us together." "Seriously I didn't think our leader would be such a wimp." I turned to my right to see who was talking only to be shocked once "Kay and Bedivere you guys are here too!?"

"Of course we are we would go anywhere without our leader." Bedivere said in a very stoic voice.

"Yeah and it's not just us four either." Kay said in a very playful voice

"Four? But it's only you thre-" I was about to say when I felt something brush up against my leg and said "Don't forget about me and rest of us." I looked down to see who just spoke and for the third time was shocked to see who it was "Wingal Brave!?" and shortly after that all the rest of the units in my deck showed up one by one and needless to say I was shocked by each one when they showed up.

"Do you see now my vanguard." I heard Blaster Blade say

"We are all here for you and as long as we are you wont lose."

"But even so I can't win no matter what I draw I can't-" I was about to say when I heard a some what familiar voice say "Would you stop saying that."

I tried to turn around to see who was talking but I couldn't no matter how hard I tried I couldn't turn.

The voice from before placed their hand on my shoulder and say "Look around you do you see all these great warriors before you they've come together to reassure you and you just keep telling them you can't win do you have any idea how that makes them feel?"

I looked to see all of the units in my deck all of them had come together to tell me that I shouldn't give up and here I was basically saying 'you all came here for nothing'. To be honest I started to cry a little I was being a selfless little prick and felt like I had to say "I'm sorry everyone your all right I shouldn't give up yet I can still win this I know I can." everyone gave me a nod to reassure me that I was right and Blaster Blade walked over to me and extended his hand "Lets go My Vanguard."

"Yeah lets win this fight." I said as I took his extended hand into mine "And thank you too whoever you are for this and earlier too."

"What do you mean earlier?"

"Don't play dumb I don't know how you did it you where the one who pushed me towards the card shop when I was about to leave."

"So you figured it out huh well you don't have to thank me I was just helping you make that first step toward your dream."

"Even if you don't want my thanks I still will thank you and could you tell me who you are please since I can't turn around to see who you are?" I asked wanting to know who my thanks were going to.

"Your Avatar." the moment he said that everything began to fade to black and I was able to turn around to see who it was that was calling themselves My Avatar but I was blinded by a light so I couldn't see who was talking but it was a normal light this one was… golden.

"Hey Crow hurry up and make your move already we don't have all day." I heard Kishimoto say as I was in total darkness because my eyes were closed for some reason. I opened them and it almost felt like a light flashed when I did as when I looked towards Kishimoto he flinched "Sorry about that I was just thinking what I was going to do when I beat you." I said with a cocky voice

"Oh really now well the fact of the matter is I know what both cards in your hand are and you don't have the soul to use Soul Saver Dragon and you don't have another unit for Toypugal isn't good without a strong unit to boost the fact of the matter is ' ."

He said with a very angry voice.

"That's where your wrong cause as long as I have my Royal Paladin allies I can't lose that's why unlike you I know this wont fail, let me show it to you a true **FINAL TURN!**" I declared and Kishimoto took a step back almost as if in fear.

"Stand and draw (cards in hand 3)." I smirked when I saw the card I drew. "Legendary Hero who has been pushed to his limit let your power burst. **RIDE THE VANGUARD! BLASTER BLADE BURST** (Grade 3 Royal Paladin 10000 Power)**!**" I slammed my new card on top of Blaster Blade and on the field Blaster Blade's armor began to shine white. "Now call Soul Saver Dragon and Toypugal." I put both cards in the left column left of Burst with the unit in the front being a dragon with energy looking skin and had gold and blue armor and a rather cartoon like dog appeared behind the dragon.

"Now Blaster Blade Burst attacks your vanguard." I said as I put my vanguard at rest

"What no boost? I guess you aren't as good as you think you are huh Crow?" Kishimoto said very tauntingly

"Well the thing with Burst is that as long as he's the Vanguard he can't be boosted."

"Wait if that's the case…oh crap!" he said as it finally hit him

"Yeah his skill makes up for the fact that he can't be boosted which I now activate." I flipped over my last two damge "**GO! BURST BLADE UNITY!" **Blaster Blade Burst held his sword over his head and the sides of it opened up as the green lines on Burst's armor began to glow red and at the same time Soul Saver Dragon and Bedivere held out their hands that were facing Burst and a light emitted from them that went to the Blaster Blade causing a giant energy blade to extend from the sword "For the rest of this battle Blaster Blade Burst gains power equal to the original power of my two front rearguards and now his other skill activates when he attacks your vanguard he gains another 3000 power (Total Power 32000)."

"No Guard." Kishimoto declared

"Twin Drive Check." I turned over my top card and it glowed red "Margal get Draw Trigger I give the power to Soul Saver Dragon and draw one (Cards in hand 2). Second check." I turned over the next card and it glowed yellow "**Alabaster Owl **(Grade 0 Royal Paladin 5000 Power Critical Trigger) get critical trigger I give the power to Bedivere and the extra critical to Blaster Blade Burst."

Blaster Blade Burst began to charge and Asura Kaiser began to as well both of them looking to finish the fight they had before. Asura was the first to attack using all six of his arms at once but they were nothing to Burst's sword as with one swing he destroyed all six of them and with a he slashed Asura Kaiser straight down the middle.

"First damage check." Kishimoto turned over his first card "King of Sword no trigger second check." he turned over the next card "Asura Kaiser no trigger and I lose."

The giant energy sword disappeared as did Burst's shine as he turned his back to Asura Kaiser and swung the Blaster Blade in the air returning it to it's normal from. And as Burst began to walk away Asura Kaiser exploded taking himself and the rest of his army with him and Burst held his sword over his head as a sign of victory as the rest of the images began to fade away.

"He…he won he really beat Kishimoto." one of the customers at the shop said in utter shock.

To be honest it seem like no one thought what they just saw was true I looked around the shop and everyone was shocked, everyone but the manager who broke the silence by saying "Good job Alex you won it was a great fight." as if that confirmed what everyone just saw everyone in the store rushed me asking me look at their decks, have a card fight with them, or asked how I got Blaster Blade. I looked over to where Kishimoto was a moment ago and he wasn't there as he had just left the shop I wanted to say something to him but I was the center of a mob at the moment and there was no way out. So after that long day filled with many card fights and looking over a lot of peoples deck with most of the people gone I finally got time to relax when it was just me and the manager left.

"man I'm tried today was filled with so much stuff." I said to myself not expecting anyone to respond but someone did "It was tiring for me just looking at everything you were doing but you had fun at the end of the day right Alex?" the manager asked me.

"Yeah I had a lot of fun today this was most likely the most fun I've ever had in my life… hey wait a minute this is my first time ever coming to this store how do you know my name?" I found myself asking the old man.

"Simple this isn't your first time in this store you and your siblings use to come in here all the time when you were younger how can you not remember those days?" the manager asked me.

"I'm sorry but I honestly don't remember granted that can be said for a lot of my childhood." I answered in a very sad voice.

"Oh and why is that?" the old man asked me

"I got into a wreck a few years back and because of that a lot of my childhood is a blanket sheet at the moment." I explained to the manager

"Oh I see that's a shame it always looked like you had so much fun back then but I guess that also explains why your not playing your Kagero deck." the manager said and when he mentioned me having a Kagero deck I found myself touching my right hand as if on impulse.

"So I did have a Kagero deck before huh…well it's late I should be heading home right now or my parents will worry see you tomorrow manager." I said as I was leaving for home.

"Right see you tomorrow Alex have a safe trip home." he said as I left the store.

When I was about half way home I thought back to when I was in that valley during the fight and to be honest I'm still not sure if that was real or not but the thing that's really got my mind going was the voice that I didn't know and couldn't get a look at the golden light who called himself My Avatar. I stopped walking for a bit as an idea came to my head as to who that might have been so I reached into my book bag and pulled out a gold deck box and pulled out a card to looked it "No way it was you you're 'his' avatar." I said getting that idea out of my head but for a second I saw the golden light once more but this time there was a hard to make out silhouette with it doing what looked like it was shacking their head. I rubbed my eyes to make sure if what I was seeing was true or not but when I looked back it was gone "I must be going crazy or something I'm seeing shit everywhere." I said to myself as I resumed my walk home.

Nothing else interesting happened for the rest day of that day and for the next too until lunch time at school that day where Kishimoto came to my class room and when he saw me he began to walk over to me. "Hey hey we had a deal you can't bully me anymore remember Kishimoto" I said to remind him if he forgot.

"Kazuma." he said as he pulled the deck in front of me out and pushed it in front of mine and sat down in it.

"Huh?"

"Kazuma it's my first name you can start calling me by it in fact I want you too." he said as he was getting out his lunch to eat.

"Ok Kishi- I mean Kazuma what brought on the friendly act need me to remind you that you where my bully until recently?" I found the need to tell him as he isn't acting like himself.

"Yeah truth be told I feel really sorry about that Leo so if you could find it in your heart to forgive me I'd be truly thankful." he said as he bowed his head.

"uhhhh…what's brought one the change of heart all of a sudden change of heart?" I had to ask cause there had to be a reason for this anything at all I would be happy with cause this is just weird.

"You beat me in a fight and no one's done that for a long time and in my book if you can beat me you can't be that bad of a guy so again it there's a way for you to forgive me for what I've I'll take it so please forgive me Leo."

"Uhhh ok second question why are you calling me Leo you used to call me Crow before right?"

"Oh that's cause I call almost everyone I know by an animal that fits them best and I used to think a crow fit you best but during our fight I didn't see a crow at all instead I saw a loin hence I'll be calling you Leo from now on." he explained "And again I ask for your forgiveness for what I've done to you and if there was a way for us to be friends I'll take it."

"You want to be friends?" I said in shock

"Yes."

"Alright then sure."

"Wait what?" he said in shock

"Yeah I always believed in a second chance and you really seem sorry for what you did so I'll be willing to give you one."

"Thank you very much Leo." he said with what seemed like tears in his eyes "Oh yeah do you plan to go to Card Heaven today?"

"Yeah why?"

"Let's have another fight and this time I'll be sure to win."

"Alright I'm game but I don't think the result is going to be any different though."

"We wont know that till we fight now will we?"

"True well I'll be looking forward to it."

"Yeah and I definably wont lose."

"Sure you wont." we both laughed and the rest of the day just flew by so quickly cause of all the fun I was having and most important of all I got a new friend in it too. This game called Cardfight Vanguard in such a short amount of time it's already changed my life so much.

But this was only the beginning of my story there are still a lot of things that I don't know about like what happened to that Kagero deck I had and just what is that golden light all about anyway? Well those are all things that I'll hopefully find out in the future but for now I just want to focus on this one game that I love from the bottom of my heart.

"Stand up!" we said together

"The…" I said by myself

"VANGUARD!" we flipped over our starters.

Chapter One END


End file.
